Since the invention of the cup, humans have been plagued with the problem of spills. Thus, the need for a no-spill or spill proof cup is well known in the art. One approach has been to provide a cup lid with a spout and a valve controlling the flow of liquid through the spout. An example of a successful prior art approach to a spill proof cup is U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,931. Other examples of cups with spouts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,245 and 6,116,457. A disadvantage of these approaches is that they are not open cup designs as the user can only drink from the spout. In an open cup, the user can drink from any position along the rim of the cup. A problem with prior art spill proof cups arises when the user cannot see the cup while attempting to drink, for instance while driving an automobile. In those instances, the user often times has to divert his or her attention from the task at hand to properly orient the cup so that the spout aligns properly with the user's mouth. This has created a need for spill proof cups that can be used like an open cup. Various prior art solutions have been provided with openings along the periphery or rim of the cup that together with a valve provide a spill proof cup that permits the user to drink from any location along the rim or edge of the cup lid. Examples of such cups are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,619; 6,202,877; 7,549,556; 8,025,178; 8,418,876; 8,453,870; 9,149,138 and 9,241,588. These prior patents suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, a number of the cups disclosed in these prior patents have complex valve structures that are hard to keep clean and maintain in a sanitary condition. Another problem with prior art cups is they do not provide tight seals and can leak. Another problem with various prior art cups is that they are not ergonomic and can be uncomfortable to use. Another problem with cups disclosed in the prior art is that they are uncomfortable if used as a regular open cup with the lid removed. Another problem with some of the cups disclosed in these prior patents arises when the cup is near empty. In order to work properly when the cup is near empty, the cup has to be pointed nearly straight down creating an awkward drinking angle. Another deficiency of the cups disclosed in these prior patents is that they have numerous parts and can be difficult to assemble. This is a problem both in the original assembly by the manufacture and by the user after the cup has been cleaned. Thus, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.